The present invention relates to moving platforms, and more specifically, this invention relates to dynamically adjusting aspects of a moving platform in response to criteria.
Moving platforms such as escalators and moving walkways are essential to modern transportation. However, the use of moving platforms has an associated risk, especially to users meeting certain criteria and users carrying large and/or bulky items.